


Night king’s lore

by Sasori13



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: Sidonis was like any man after his return from naath he brought back a woman he’d fall madly in love with as the two settle talks of the warriors return with an odd prize





	1. The beginning-before the dragonglass

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters except Monika she is a nade up character,  
> I wanted to do my own lore on the night king and maybe potentially the white walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidonis was like any man after his return from naath he brought back a woman he’d fall madly in love with as the two settle talks of the warriors return with an odd prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the children of the forest, white walkers or night king any places in the lore of game of thrones. The only person I do claim as mines is the character Monika and later the children’s name as well.  
> I gave the night king a name to give the character a voice and background i do hope everyone enjoy the lore   
> This character i felt was complex and could have a past no one touched

The ship bellowed as it docked Monika stared around nervously most girls like her were taken as slaves but sidonis was different, he say her as a person. His gentle hand touched her cheek “we are home this is winterfell the breeze of the bay may be cold but I’ll warm you my love” he escorted her off the ship as his comrades mocked him “can’t find a whore here huh?” Sidonis stared “she is no whore this beautiful angel of light will be my wife and carry my offspring”  
They gawked at the thought as the two settled in people were complaining about the Naath woman and eventually the two were driven out, Monika cried as they found a small home he smiled “we have each other i love you Monika that should always matter.  
Every morning the two would grow things ib their garden, skin and cook the animals they wanted when the house needed repairs sidonis went out to find wood. As Monika made blankets and clothing, dinner the two would embrace each other at night as they tried to have a child. The first time was working in the gardens when a man approached “hello beautiful” she stared “my husband is ib town please go away I don’t want whatever you are selling” he smiled “smart tongue skave” he jumped over the fence as she ran inside. The man kicked open the door and walked in “such a difficult woman he smacked her knocking her down, she cried “please don’t hurt me” he smiled “I just gonna have a go love”pinning her on the floor he spread her legs and began to violently assault her as she screamed “nooo! Sidonis! Help” crying the man smiled with each tear til he felt a piercing blade go through his throat “agh!” The man fell as sidonis stood “Monika?” He kneeled holding her. “I should have never left you I’m sorry”  
He picked her up making a bath for her “I’m staying by your side forever the gods could not tear me from you, I’ll kill any man who dare hurt my heart” he placed her body in the tub and began cleaning her she stared “we may lose the baby” he stared. Kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes tears hit his cheek thinking about what could happen “ we will just try again when you heal” He dressed her putting her to bed and finished her chores he looked up at the moon and sighed “it will be ok” the next morning Monika was up making breakfast. As she stared “sidon...time to rise my king” she kissed his forehead as he smiled “you spoil me my queen” the two ate as Monika got up “i saw a dire wolf she looked hungry so i fed her she hasn’t left” sidonis laugh “now we have a pet” she stared “you’re right” she turned as the wolf barked four men marched toward the house knocking. Sidonis looks up pulling out a dagger walking to the door “yeah what you want?” The man spoke “as you are apart of the first men we are stretching out territory including were you live so any thing beyong this will belong to us the first me beside the children of the forest are being reckless and won’t submit so its war we’ve killed little of their trees and them but we need all the first men” sidonis sighed he knew protesting on what would happen to his wife was would fall on deaf ears “fine on my way” he stared as Monika looks at him “if you turn out ok please don’t have the child till I’m back in case I’ll send a midwife ready” monika nod and kisses sidonis “I’ll try but you know children they ready when its their time” he rubbed her belly see you soon little one daddy loves you” the leader rolled his eyes than cleared his throat as sidonis left as he march he stared “milord with my home being your territory what about my wife, she was not exactly welcomed” he turned “in your untimely death she will be fine and protected as well the unborn baby much like she’d be now I’ll have a mid wife over who looked after my wife” sidonis smiled “thank you milord” as the went into the forest unseen eyes watched Unaware that the children of the forest while spying have scouted who would be their warrior.......him.


	2. Expand at all cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidonis had to leave his pregnant wife in the hands of his lord’s trusted midwife, but their were times he longed for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time you get to kinda experience his transformation at least i hope you did

The children of the forest were the size of children, if you’d understand what they were capable of you’d have pity but king aegon the only thing was for the first men to expand their rights to govern more land and that was what the children claimed theirs. Sidonis was a fine warrior leaent every skills from his father, the first night of the battle tjey were sneaky hudding amongst the trees, but the men were able to kill them quickly it wasn’t long for a retreat and a victory boost. Sidonis sat with his men as they gawked about tramps they banged as one yelled “sidonis we heard a slave from naath grabbed your heart?”  
He looked up “yeah and her name is Monika, she was to be sold but I got her out the most beautiful sunkissed skin hair as back as night i adore her smile and the way she speaks, she carries my child” the man laughed “too bad” he rolled his eyes “I’m gonna scout ahead 

At the cottage: 

Monika tended to her routines as the baby danced around “the baby is restless maybe I should sing” the midwife stared “you do too much dear realax”she turned sitting as the dire wolf entered the midwife snarled “get back beast” monika smile “oh no she is a friend she pets the wolf “you come to keep me company?” The white wolf rested her head as Monika was feeling tired the midwif helped her to bed “I’ll make supper unless you are asleeping she nod while she slept she had a horrible dream that sidonis was missing and the towns people ran her and her child out.. but met a man with blue ices who’s pressence felt familiar but he scared her, she ran with the baby as men followed on dead horses as she fell before he could come to view she woke in tears “sidonis?” She remembered grabbed the pillow he laid his head pressing it to her face in tears as the dire wolf walked up concerned “ i had a horrible dream angel...i that will be your name” sitting up she looks out as the midwife enters “are you up?” Monika smiles “yes” she walked humming “i hope you like it my mother made this for me handing her the stew “i guess you need the company” sitting with her “you want a boy or girl?” Monika stared “hmm well i think a girl be fine but sidonis may want a strong boy” the midwife smiled “he’s a sweetheart as I understand may he never change Sidonis came back to his tent lit and a girl undressed waiting he turned “who did this i told you I’m not interested alright!” Looking back at the woman “my apologies but I’m happily married and expecting my first child please get dress and escort yourself out my tent” the woman stared shocked the blonde haired woman walked away as the men turned “wow thats fast!” Sidonis stared angry “i did nothing with her do not do that again...respect what i tell you alright”his voice annoyed as one whispered “he got a targaryan attitude” he got on the floor staring at the top “ah stupid crew” he tossed a pebble “uncomfortable can’t wait to hug my wife they tempted me but i succeeded” as the owls sung sidonis drifted to sleep as flashes of images raced he saw his wife run to him and than from him but his hands weren’t his hands, than he saw his infant dead but still moving as he began to panic” as he woke he found himself beging dragged mouth gagged as his crew was gone, in his mind they left him. As the beings revealed themselves he screamed “please don’t kill me I have a family a wife and unborn child! Please “ they gagged him again than proceeds to tie his limbs to the weirwood tree He struggled as the children whispered chants amongst themselves his cloudy eyes saw dozens more female than males, as one walked up smiling “they are destroying us we need a fighter somehow who can stop them and protect us so we chose you” she took the and pressed it in his chest. The crackling on bones as it pireced the dragonglass in his heart, sidonis saw his life flash in a blink of an eye as he heart slowly began to beat bimp....bump...bump...lbump his head slumps down as he lifted his head his eyes turned ice blue and the once warm skin turn ridged and blue as his hair fell out sporting horn like ice sickles. 


	3. The first winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that sidonis has become the fighter the children wanted an eternal battle begin within his own soul.

The children all rejoiced and gathered around the undead being, who stood meancing though voiceless inside his thoughts were scattered like a broken mirror. One of the children walked up he believed she called herself lana spoke teaching him how to control his new found power “you are the king of the dead for what you touch you can resurrect and breathe life to, may it listen and act to your will i hearby refer to you as night king” the being was kneeled as he stood “the first men has destroyed this forest for too long once you are readyy, set out and gather an army but i will have to test and see how well you understand the actions you face” the night king stared as she allowed him to learn. The night king sat using the children’s magic to learn as his mind wonder he grew bored and decided to go beyond the weirwood for him nine months has passed as the cottage he saw, a woman cradling ng a infant her face heartbroken as she spoke to the baby near a makeshift grave “your father was a good man and loved you deeply snow..I named you that because when you were born the snow began to fall like magic” the night king stared as she placed her hand to her lips “from our lips to yours may you come home and if you are truly gone from this world we love and miss you” she touched the grave. Monika got up going back inside, men walked up to the door pounding “hey slave still mourning i see why not become one of my new whores at the brothel? You’re a bit used one of my guards or girls can watch the mutt” she rolled her eyes inside yelling “as i said my body belongs to my husband I am no one’s whore and my daughter is no one’s dog begone pest out of my property!” The night king every night as his abilities gotten stronger he’d visit mastering creating his own generals he lured, the children mocked at how arrogant they became as the generals watched the night king lingered near Monika’s home watching her now the child...his child...ran around helping her mother “mommy i got the vegetables..see” carrying one tomato in her tiny hand Monika smiles “fantastic dear you’re the best tomato picker ever” she giggled her curly black hair swayed taking her mother’s light brown complexion and Father’s eyes green eyes” he watched the child run to her “fathers’ grave and sit placing flowers of all colors her innocent voice muttered quietly “hi daddy I hope you like them mommy said you would and that blue was your favorite color...oh angel is here sometimes she lay near your grave she miss you to, I’ve helped out mom in the fields some scary guys came but mom sent them running” she sighed “don’t let mom know but sometimes i hear her cry and she feels lost without you and wish you give her a sign” The night king listened as snow went back inside, as night fell the two went to bed and the undead being found himself inside the cottage. He crept along the rooms quietly one part of him felt familiar but the other battled with suppressing the memory as he entered monika’s room the woman was mesmerizing under the moonlight as she laid getting a closer look she had a shirt wrapped near her as he placed a hand on her thigh, Monika shivered pulling away as he retracted his hand staring he saw he left a mark. Walking away he went to luna’s room seeing the child asleep doing the same as he leaned over to kiss her forehead snow woke her once green eyes were blue “who are you? I feel I should know you” the night king stared as he tried opening his mouth but nothing was spoken snow got out of her bed and ran to him “you’re my father aren't you what have they done to you” she stared her tears turned into ice crystals hitting the floor as he touched her head she could hear him “i am much more the bringer of winter, king of long desth sidonis as you knew is gone but I the little humanity that is left to understand human is dwindling ever so far i made you. Tell your mother not to weep for me for in her dreams i am there, my arm are cold and i have changed but no man shall ever touch this place” snow nod as the he left The one called lana saw the night king walk out of the cottage “you don’t belong there anymore, that life is gone. She will wither away and die but you will remain much like the child let the old you go” he stared at her than kept walking near the old tree, he forged an ice blade testing it first men he caught...the children realized the more he murdered the more he detached himself from emotions that when they slept some started to fear the way he stared at them. 


	4. I feel him in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children of the forest are starting to regret their champion, the farther away his mind goes the more they can’t reach or control...for Monika the man with blie eyes is all she sees when she sleeps, but when she is not asleep she hears snow mutter father in her sleep

Lana and the other pchildren called the night king broken and his now chains are unbound from his so called “master” bound to his own will, this put the children in such fear for what he was capable of and with the men of now Westeros coming to the forest to pose a truce the first king and his men lost so many people due to the children’s Walkers. As the two walked up “it has come to my attention that even you can’t trust those undead things lets put aside our differences and stop them. If we can differ them from crossing or recruiting. A man walked up “than I shall build the greatest wall to withstand their magical and prevent any dead from entering” the king smiled “bran the builder is our hope here lets get this going”  
A white walker watched and listened as the children all helped using their magic to hold any element. By than the night king found a location for his new society to reign that no man dared to enter for the sun never touched a land of always winter. There he built a palace for himself that housed many generals while the wights he let scatter like watchdogs. The newly established city of Westeros has protected its people but it had another person they had to force into its doors monika and snow to the people they were like wildlings beyond city limits but one of the first men was married to her and they should horror his words. During night fall the walker went back to inform the night king the human’ Plan but he knew they’d try something such as that monika dreamt she had the same chilling feeling as sidonis appeared to her, she smiled “sidonis they said you were missing i but” he smiled walking to her “shhh..let’s rekindle this moment love” He interlocked her hand in his kissing the side of her neck. In the dream his breath felt real as she gasp from the touch she wrapped her arms around him “why won’t you come back to me?” He lifted her up as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it undressing her, as he slither his hand down her side tracing the smooth surface of her skin he stared “you would fear what I become if i came to you and snow, i love you too much to bring fear to you” he removed his armor as he began sucking on her breast. Monika moaned with such pleasure. In the physical world unaware the king had men keep guard and the watched the lonesome woman touch herself one stared “she’s must be having one hell of a dream” the three men smiled sheepishly “thinking what I’m thinking?” He nod “she’s half undress and begging for it” looking around the men entered. As on mouth the right side of her breast and the other the left the third unclamped his armor pants. Within Monika’s dream sidionis faces now the night king finished from between her legs as he began to insert his manhood in her, Monika’s eyes open seeing the blue eyed demon as he pinned her down her head turned left to right as she saw sidonis armor still there pieceing the monster who is making love to her is her husband is one and the same. She subconsciously leaned up kissing the guard but in her head the night king his breath was cold as she gasps “harder my love, like you use to” the night kings thrust began faster as she held on. The guards smiled enjoying their few whore until the felt as if something was freezing their hearts. The men screamed as their eyes turned an icy blue as the fell to the floor monika woke to an empty cottage as snow began to fall hard outside her daughter enter smiling “daddy didn’t like those men touching you so he killed them and they are forced to join his army only daddy is allowed to touch you no one else” monika stared looking at her snow “what are you talking about honey?” Snow went and got a mirror showing Monika a hand print on her back “that’s daddy’s handprint he’s watching us through our thoughts and dreams” monika sat “the man with the blue eyes that was real” she begsn to cry as the second shift watch enter “your shift has!” He looked “where are the?” Monika wiped tears “i....I don’t know I woke up and they vanished the door was open” he sighed “damn idiots better be mauled by bears or its death for leaving you! Hope you’re not hungry cause I’m pretty hungry myself” she got up “I’ll fix you something hot to warm your borns” In the palace of always winter the night king eyes opened as he stared the three new recruits made their way to the oand as he stared menacingly at them. They bowed in skoth “take them i want you to break them once broken if they are worthy they can lead a army of dead if not kill them” a general bowed “yes my king as for the others my men has brought more undead as your advisor some humans are even giving us their unwanted women in exchange for not killing them” the night king stared “good keep me informed ” He got up and stared out at the sky “soon winter will be coming to westoros” 


End file.
